


A Simple Kiss | Xiuchan Prequel

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...i think, Angst, Cute, I just wanted it to be fluffly, It's not an overwhelming amount of angst, M/M, Prequel, lol sorry, no smut this time, soft, to my first xiuchan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Love. It’s a crazy, confusing, breath taking, heart breaking concept to Chanyeol, but somehow, he’s still willing to take the risk.(This is the prequel to the first one, BUT can be read as a stand alone; also, I forgot to put a summary on it so my bad lol)





	A Simple Kiss | Xiuchan Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overloaded_with_kpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/gifts).



> Hope you like this! It took me a little bit to write but I was finally able to pull it off and now I can start my Ateez fanfic! I'm super excited to start it, but for now, enjoy this soft Xiuchan fanfic.

Chanyeol was texting Minseok. Recently they'd been talking a lot after their encounter at the bookstore. They've already been on a lot of dates and over at each others places. They were constant in each others lives and Chanyeol loved what they had. However, Chanyeol couldn't get over that constant anxiety that Minseok was gonna end up just like the rest and leave him alone.

 

His phone buzzed and he jumped in slight surprise.

 

**From Minseok <3:**

 

_Would you be up for grabbing coffee with me this morning, say 8-ish? At the SM Café?_

 

Chanyeol smiled and blushed, biting his lip as his head raced in anticipation. But before he could begin typing his reply, he got another message from Minseok.

 

**From Minseok <3: **

 

_It's my treat, I'll buy you anything you want._

 

His blush deepened at the gesture.

 

**To Minseok <3: **

 

_I'll come but you don't have to pay for me._

 

Chanyeol sat up in his bed and sighed. "What do I have to wear?" he questioned out loud to himself, getting out of the comfort of his bed and beginning the search for a good outfit to wear on their coffee date. If he could call it a date? Maybe he shouldn't be assuming…what if Minseok only sees him as a friend? Maybe he should ask? Wait…doesn't that make him seem desperate?

 

The tall male shook his head and continued to look through his closet. Eventually he pulled out a dark forest green long sleeved shirt and black jeans with rips in the knees and a couple in the thighs. He pulled out an oversized black jacket covered in a few patches of different logos in one designated area and placed it over his shirt, leaving it unzipped to complete the outfit.

 

After finishing his outfit, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, styling his hair up nicely. He gave himself a small satisfied smile and did everything else before checking his phone.

 

**From Minseok <3:**

 

_Nonsense, cutie, I'll pay for the both of us. I asked you on a date, the least I can do is pay._

 

Chanyeol giggled to himself, thinking of how nice and gentleman-like Minseok was.

 

**From Minseok <3: **

 

_And thanks for saying yes, cutie :)_

 

He checked the time and saw it was thirty minutes to eight. The SM Café wasn't that far from where he lived, but he decided that he would leave early just in case Minseok was there early.

 

**To Minseok <3:**

 

_Of course I would say yes. And I'm leaving now so I'll see you soon!_

 

Was adding the exclamation point too much? He probably seemed desperate, right? It was totally a desperate move… Chanyeol tried his best to push out all the doubts and anxiety, sighing as he grabbed his keys and walked out.

 

On his walk to the café, he thought about their relationship. They had been going pretty strong for a while and Chanyeol was excited (and scared) for what might come next in the relationship. At one point of the walk, he started thinking about kissing Minseok. That was his favorite thing to do with Minseok.

 

Minseok was always so…gentle. Like if he touched or held Chanyeol too roughly, he'd break. The older was always caring and considerate of how Chanyeol was and if he was comfortable. Whenever it seemed as though Chanyeol wanted to stop or was uncomfortable in the position they were in, Minseok would immediately stop as if he sensed it, even if Chanyeol never said anything about it or indicated with his movements that he felt that way.

 

"Are you comfortable? Am I moving to fast? It's whatever you want, baby." Minseok would say most times or at least some sort of variation of it.

 

The care, the pet names, the _love_ ; it made Chanyeol so happy to be with Minseok, made him fall in love with Minseok, made him want to live for Minseok.

 

His mind never wandered to the negative thoughts. Thinking about Minseok never lead to negative thoughts, it was always when he imagined himself being with Minseok that the doubts and anxiety appeared.

 

It's when Chanyeol tripped that he was broken out of his thoughts. Luckily, he was able to catch himself before falling on his face. He sighed in relief but looked up when he heard his name being called.

 

Minseok was jogging towards him, watching him with concern. "Chanyeol!" He finally stopped in front of him and reached up a hand to his face. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, right?"  
 

Chanyeol turned pink at the thought of Minseok watching him be his usual clumsy self. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

 

A sigh of relief left the older males lips. "Good. You really worried me for a sec there, Yeollie." he chuckled with a smile.

 

"Sorry." Chanyeol muttered out to him, feeling bad that he caused him worry.

 

"It's alright, baby. Let's just get some coffee, yeah?" Minseok reassured him, grabbing his hand.

 

The younger smiled slightly and nodded, holding onto Minseok's strong grip.

 

The two walked in and ordered what they wanted. Minseok paid as promised and they found a table in a corner with a nice outside view as they waited.

 

"Okay, so I didn't just ask you to come on this date so we could enjoy each others company. Even though that is reason enough." Minseok started while holding hands with the younger across the booth table. "I have one important thing to tell you and one important thing to ask you. I thought it would be nice to tell and ask you these things in person."

 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, however, he couldn't stop his mind from playing the worst scenario possible. It didn't even seem like Minseok was going to say something bad, but his mind immediately drifted towards every and any thing negative.

 

Their drinks and food arrived and Chanyeol immediately took a bite of his muffin to calm down his spiking nerves. He kept his eyes trained on their interlaced hands as his heart and mind raced simultaneously.

 

"Channie, hey, look at me." Minseok spoke in that calming reassuring tone of his. His gaze slowly made its way up to Minseok's, holding eye contact with him. "You're okay. Don't worry, baby, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not going to say anything bad. Just calm down for me, Channie." Minseok squeezed his hand and gave him yet another reassuring smile.

 

Chanyeol nodded dumbly, taking a shaky deep breath and releasing it. He held eye contact with the elder, feeling the tension slowly melt away and his whole body starting to relax.

 

"Good." and there's that stupidly charming smile again. "I don't know if you feel this way about me, but I'm ready to say it and I'm just gonna go for it and hope for the best." he paused for a moment, Chanyeol's anxiousness returning a bit. "I am utterly, completely, wholeheartedly in love with you, Chanyeol," the confidence in Minseok's tone made the surprising words even more shocking.

 

His mind could barely process the words. "Y-you l-love…me?" he questioned, pointing to himself with his free hand.

 

Minseok smiled widely at his cuteness. "Yes, Chanyeol, I love you."

 

Chanyeol felt like he couldn't breathe like something sucked all the air out of his lungs. Someone loved him? He couldn't believe it. Was he panicking? Yeah, he was definitely panicking. It all became clear when Minseok's smile disappeared and he started calling out Chanyeol's name. "Channie? Chanyeol? Chanyeol!? Hey, hey, Channie, baby, it's okay, you're alright, just look at me."

 

Apparently, Chanyeol had started to fall off his chair because the next thing he knew was Minseok rushing to his side and helping to ease him to the ground.

 

Chanyeol felt like his heart was attempting to race out of his chest. His mind spun and the thought of not being able to breath only made him freak out more. His hands searched for something to hold onto, frantically searching for the stability that will make him feel okay again.

 

"Chanyeol, look at me! Please, baby, look at me!" Minseok begged and watched as Chanyeol's eyes searched for his own. They connected eyes and Chanyeol felt the racing in his heart slow down a bit. "Okay, okay, you're safe, Channie. I've got you. You'll be okay, just breathe with me, alright?" Chanyeol recognized the calm, reassuring tone of Minseok.

 

"Breathe in." Minseok inhaled and Chanyeol followed his example.

 

_1…2…3…4…5_

 

"Breathe out." Minseok mimicked exhaling the breath and Chanyeol copied him.

 

_1…2…3_

 

"Breathe in."

 

_1…2…3…4…5_

 

"Breathe out."

 

_1…2…3_

 

"Breathe in."

 

_1…2…3…4…5_

 

"Breathe out."

 

_1…2…3_

 

Chanyeol started taking deep, controlled breaths on his own. Air flooded his lungs, his mind stopped spinning and he was able to focus, and his heart slowed to it's regular rate - at least what he'd call regular around Minseok.

 

Spectators around the small café watched the scene in concern, their hopes and prayers having been answered when Chanyeol responded to Minseok after the older asked if he was okay.

 

"I-I'm o-okay." he answered, shakily.

 

A sigh of relief left Minseok's mouth as he gazed at Chanyeol, who was now blushing due to the realization that everyone was watching them. "Okay. Let's get you up and I'll have my driver drive us to your place so you can rest." He got up and helped Chanyeol in the process.

 

They made it outside and Minseok called his driver, who drove up in a solid two minutes. Minseok helped him in and instructed him to lay down with his head resting in his lap. Although Chanyeol was bigger than the seat, he curled to the side and rested his head on Minseok's strong thigh.

 

"Rest, Channie, you're probably still a bit weak after that episode." Minseok said, stroking his hair soothingly and watching as he closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of Minseok whispering. The warmth of the blanket on top of him felt like tiny ghosts hugging every single inch of his body, keeping him warm as their tiny ghost arms tightened as much as they could. He peeled his eyes open to the reveal the blank surface of the ceiling.

 

Finally, he was able to tune into what Minseok was talking about. He turned his head slightly to look at Minseok, who didn't notice that he was awake as he kept talking.

 

"I can't believe I did that to you. You know, Chanyeol, I had thought about the ways this could've gone but having a panic attack was not one of them." Minseok was saying, most likely to Chanyeol's (still thought to be) sleeping figure. "I love you so much, but I guess you're not ready for that or you don't love me back." Minseok paused, his sad gaze burning a hole into the bed. "I can barely tell you I love you, let alone ask you to move in with me. God, I can't even imagine your reaction if I asked you to live with me after I told you I-" Minseok cut himself off when he looked up and saw Chanyeol's open eyes. "…love you." he whispered out the last part.

 

Chanyeol looked away with a pink hue dusting his cheeks, biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

 

"No, baby, it's-it's not your fault." Minseok replied instantly, bringing his hand up and resting it on Chanyeol's cheek. "But, can you," Chanyeol could see the internal conflict in Minseok before asking, "can you tell me why you reacted like that, though?"

 

Chanyeol inhaled slowly and released it as he thought about how to answer his question. "When-whenever someone said they loved me or were supposed to love me, they left. They left and I was alone," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "So when you said you loved me, I freaked out because I love you too and having that emotional connection to you, only made me think of how hard I would take this when you left."

 

Minseok slid his thumb over his cheek bone. "Chanyeol. You have every right to think that way, especially because of your past. But you can't do that to yourself. It makes you have episodes like that and maybe even worse. _If_ I do end up breaking up with you, we'll talk about it and figure out why it has to be like that. However, I don't plan on leaving you, anytime soon. I really want to be with you and I feel like our relationship can last a long time if you want to be with me."

 

A tear slipped from Chanyeol's eye as he listened to Minseok, gazing at him with a look of quiet desperation. "I really, really want to be with you, Minseok. I-I love you too," he responded in a whisper.

 

"Okay, baby," a smile etched its way upon Minseok's small, pink lips, "I think we'll make it and one day, we'll get married and live a long, happy life together." Minseok told him in a soft, gentle, and caring voice.

 

"I'd really like that." Chanyeol replied with the same soft voice. "A-and yes."

 

"Yes what?" Minseok's face expressed confusion.

 

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Chanyeol smiled.

 

"Oh." Minseok said before realizing what Chanyeol had said. " _Oh_ , really? You wanna-you wanna move in with me?!"

 

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes, I want to live with you."

  
  
Minseok's face was lit up with happiness, elation coming out of his pores. "Chanyeol, I love you so much." He leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Lips slotted into each other as shivers traveled down Chanyeol's spine. Tingles were received from each end, spreading to their whole entire bodies. Little sounds erupted from Minseok and Chanyeol's greedy lips, both of them searching for more.

 

Hands coaxed the younger into sitting on Minseok's lap, Chanyeol basically straddling the elder. The taller risked his hands skimming underneath Minseok's shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his torso and abs.

 

Minseok smirked against his mouth and squeezed Chanyeol's hip. He licked Chanyeol's bottom lip and, with some hesitation, was granted access into his mouth. Minseok mapped out his boyfriend's mouth and was able to get Chanyeol to do a little bit of exploring in his own.

 

Inadvertently, Chanyeol brushed up against a spot that triggered a response from Minseok. A groan traveled into the youngers mouth and before he knew it, he felt something poking into his thigh.

 

He pulled away and was about to look down when he was pulled into another kiss. Minseok slipped from underneath him but kept their lips connected. The elder smiled into the kiss and left a couple more pecks before covering himself and going to the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol was left in a daze, not registering what Minseok was doing till he closed the bathroom door.

 

"Yeollie?" Minseok called through the door to a now fully aware Chanyeol. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, then realized Minseok couldn't see him. "Um, yeah!" He had to raise his voice a bit more than usual. "I'll-I'll bring you a towel and you can use whatever's in there."

 

He quickly scoured for a towel before knocking on the bathroom door again, "I got you a towel."

 

"Oh, uh, I already started showering, if you're comfortable with this, then you can set it on the toilet! If it makes you uncomfortable, then leave it by the door and I'll get it! It's whatever makes you comfortable, baby!" He called to him.

 

Chanyeol bit his lip as internal conflict overwhelmed his mind. He should be able to walk in and set down a towel, but he was afraid that he might actually _see_ something while in there.

 

Shutting down all the doubts in his mind, Chanyeol charged in, but once inside, he froze. He was inside the same bathroom as a gorgeous man that was currently naked in the shower. His cheeks grew a warm scarlet as he unfroze and left the towel to rest atop the toilet lid before making his escape.

 

He closed the door gently and sighed shakily, closing his eyes and resting his back against the door to calm himself down.

 

That was harder than he thought it would be. Chanyeol found himself a bit pathetic because of how simple the task was that he could barely manage. He was going to have to work on that.

 

***

 

The next couple of days went by quickly. Flashes of cuddling and kisses and moving all his belongings was all that he could remember, vague moments of eating and talking thrown in at random.

 

Chanyeol found himself lying on the living room floor one evening after he was fully moved into Minseok's place (" _our_ place" he recently started correcting himself). He was looking back and forth, taking in all of what he can see of the expensive penthouse apartment.

 

Quite a bit of time had passed as Chanyeol laid on the carpeted floor. So much that - apparently - he hadn't noticed when Minseok came home from work till his face was hovering over Chanyeol's as the elder was standing unlike himself.

 

"Yeol, what are you doing?" The elder raised a perfect eyebrow.

 

The younger blushed, "Taking in everything."

 

"Are you having second thoughts because if you think we're moving too fast and you want to live alone again-"

 

"No, no, Minseok. I-I do want to live with you, I just…wanted to get used to it quicker. I like living with you and I like when we cuddle together at night and I like that we get to keep each other warm." Chanyeol was quick to clear up Minseok's doubts.

 

Minseok smiled and sighed in relief. "Okay, just making sure. I'm gonna go get changed, this suit is starting to bother me," he loosened his tie as he walked away.

 

Chanyeol slowly sat up and gazed at where Minseok had disappeared. Minseok seemed a bit off and Chanyeol knew it was his job as a boyfriend to make him feel better.

 

Problem was: he didn't know how. But, he had to try right?

 

The younger male got off the ground and headed in the same direction as Minseok. He looked around the corner into their room and saw the bathroom light, knowing that Minseok was in there. After creeping a bit closer, he thought it was safe to enter once he didn't hear the rush of water from the shower or the ruffle of clothes being taken off.

 

He heard mumbling, the younger male leaning in closer to the door. Frustration came out in a silent huff as he couldn't make out the older's words.

 

Chanyeol settled for knocking gently and calling out Minseok's name. "Minseokie? Is everything alright?" he pushed the door open to find a shirtless Minseok, his chest too eye catching to not look at. He shook his head before he could start moving down his abs, looking into Minseok's eyes with a deep blush.

 

"Yeah." Minseok plastered on a small smile, walking towards the taller and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Everything is just fine, why?"

 

"It's just, you seemed, um…not okay?" Chanyeol answered sheepishly, biting his bottom lip in slight embarrassment.

 

Minseok chuckled. "It's okay, Yeollie. I'm okay. Thank you for checking up on me though, I really appreciate your concern, babe."

 

"Oh, okay." Chanyeol took a breath before continuing. "If there is something going on, you can always talk to me about it. You know that right?"

 

The elder nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thank you," he said, gripping his chin and pulling him down for a chaste yet sweet kiss.

 

***

 

It was in the middle of the night that Chanyeol woke up. He felt cold and he figured out that it was Minseok's missing figure that allowed the cold to attack him.

 

Confusion overtook his sleepy expression as he looked around the room, seeing as it was dark and empty expect for himself. The bathroom door was closed but there was no light shining from underneath the door, so Minseok wasn't there.

 

The younger male got up and searched for his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes to rid of sleep as he waddled into the kitchen.

 

Nothing. Just darkness.

 

Tears pushed to his eyes as his mind drifted to Minseok having left in the middle of the night to do…other things.

 

His mind filled with negative thoughts, ones that made him feel terrible about himself and came up with reasons as to why Minseok would and _should_ be out with Minseok.

 

The tears dripped from his eyes and raced down his face.

 

He turned and walked down the dark hall, looking around the just as dark corner. Chanyeol sighed and sniffled, pouting a bit as he constantly questioned if Minseok was still there.

 

An idea popped into his head of his possible whereabouts inside the house and quickly made his way in the other direction.

 

Furious typing sounds and light from underneath the door alerted Chanyeol that his assumption was right. Minseok was in his office, most likely overworking himself like usual.

 

He released a sigh of relief.

 

The younger male knocked on the office door gingerly, peeking his head in when the typing stopped.

 

"Minseok? What are you doing up so late?"  He asked his older boyfriend, knowing that he was most likely  stressing himself out more with all the sleep deprivation.

 

Tired eyes peered up at him, a smile causing the spark of a little light to show in them.  "Hey, baby. I was just," he motioned to his computer, "finishing up some work."

 

Chanyeol stepped into the room more and walked over to Minseok, his hands tangled together and wringing each other because of the nerves that filled his chest. "C-can you come back to bed? I-I sleep better when y-you're there."

 

Minseok flashed another tired smile but it faded away as he stood and walked towards the younger. "Have you been crying, baby?" He moved his hand to his face and wiped at the tear tracks, that being evidence enough to prove his accusation.

 

"J-just a li-little bit, I-I didn't know where you were and-" Chanyeol cut himself off to swallow the lump in his throat as more tears welled up in his eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you cry," Minseok had a concerned and apologetic look on his face.

 

Chanyeol shook his head and wiped his tears away, plastering on a wide, toothy grin. "No, no, I'm fine. You're right here with me, I-I'm fine, Minseok, really. P-please don't apologize."

 

Minseok sighed and rested his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks, leaning up and placing a peck on his lips. "Go lay down, Channie. I have to finish up a couple things, but I promise I'll be there in a couple minutes, okay?"

 

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay," and with that, the younger male went back to their room and laid down as instructed.

 

Promises were fulfilled as it wasn't that long till Minseok came back into the room and laid down beside his younger boyfriend. Arms wrapped around the younger affectionately and pulled him into a warm embrace, Chanyeol feeling his cheeks deepen in the red color as he sunk into Minseok.

 

"Are you still awake, Yeol?" Minseok whispered directly into his ear, the flesh flushing red from the heat of Minseok's breath.

 

"Yeah," he answered in a small voice of his own.

 

Minseok placed a hand on his back and in a slow, soothing motion, he rubbed his back. "Go to sleep, Yeollie, I'm right here."

 

Chanyeol hummed and felt his eyelids drooping down as sleep started to take over. He was about to fall asleep when he thought of something he wanted to say. He reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping the motion that was lulling him to sleep. "W-wait, Minseokie…" he spoke drowsily.

 

"What is it, Yeol? Is everything alright?" Minseok asked, alert and awake.

 

"Y-Yes. I just wanted to know if you'll stay with me the whole night?" Chanyeol questioned, hoping he'd say yes. "I-I just don't want you to stress yourself out more than you need to."

 

A light chuckle emitted from the older's solid chest. "Okay, baby, I promise I'll stay here the whole night with you and be the first thing you see when you wake up."

 

"Th-thank you." He whispered in gratitude, a smile lighting up his face.

 

And with that, the pair went to sleep, holding each other tightly and their significant other stuck on their mind.

 

***

 

Chanyeol knew Minseok would keep to his promise and it rang true when he woke up and Minseok was the first thing he saw that morning.

 

A small, sleepy smile graced his lips as he stared at the already awake elder. Minseok had been stroking his hair back, Chanyeol's head in his lap as he sat against the headboard of their bed.

 

"Good morning, baby." Minseok whispered to him, leaning down and planting a kiss on his revealed forehead.

 

"Good morning," he replied with a yawn, his eyes closing for a couple seconds before reopening.

 

Minseok looked over at the clock and sighed, his eyes returning to Chanyeol's deep brown ones. "I have to get up soon, baby, I've got to go to work."

 

"Oh." Chanyeol said with a bit of disappointment. He wanted Minseok to stay longer but he wouldn't keep him from leaving, knowing that his boyfriend's job was more important than cuddling with him.

 

"Trust me, Channie, I would like to just stay with you the whole day, but I have three meetings today and they were set throughout the day." Minseok let out another sigh.  
 

"It's okay," he grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "I believe you. I'll be fine, Minseokie, I can handle a day alone."

 

Minseok nodded with a smile and looked away.  "I just…worry sometimes, I know you don't like being alone and I hate to leave you alone but I have too."

 

Chanyeol smiled at the caring tone and slight guilty in Minseok's tone. "I know, but I'll be okay, Minseok."

 

Again, Minseok nodded and then proceeded to get up and get ready for work. Chanyeol walked out of their bedroom wrapped in their blanket and socked feet since the floor was really cold. He started up the coffee machine, making his boyfriend's favorite while he boiled some water in a tea kettle.

 

Recently, Chanyeol had started making breakfast and other meals for his boyfriend whenever he could as he felt like he needed to contribute more to the relationship. Of course, Minseok insisted his love was enough but Chanyeol wouldn't take no for an answer and Minseok learned to live with it - although it wasn't hard to accept fully.

 

He made a quick breakfast sandwich for Minseok and one for himself, heating it up so it was warm and could go with the hot coffee he made for Minseok.

 

Sitting down, Chanyeol waited for Minseok before he started eating.

 

Minseok came out of the bathroom and went over to where Chanyeol was, sitting next to him at the table. "You shouldn't have waited for me, baby," he chided lightly.

 

Chanyeol shrugged and started eating once his boyfriend sat down. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he swallowed the first bite. The younger ate the rest pretty quickly to which Minseok chuckled at.

 

"Look at you, eat when you want, baby. Don't wait for me." Minseok told him as he took a bite of his own sandwich and drank his coffee.

 

Before they knew it, time had passed and Minseok, unfortunately, had to leave for work. Chanyeol, per usual, pouted and wished that his boyfriend didn't have to leave so soon.

 

Minseok saw the pout and walked over, cupping his cheeks and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to his pouty lips. "It's okay, baby, I'll work as hard as I can to get out of there early. I promise."

 

Chanyeol nodded and sighed. "Okay, Minseokie, I-I love you."

 

That one really got Minseok smiling, his cheeks probably hurting from how wide his lips were spilt open.

 

"I love you too." He pressed another kiss on his lips and then disappeared through the front door.

 

Chanyeol was now alone and he sighed as he looked around at what to do. Deciding to do a little cleaning, since he knew how much Minseok liked everything to be spotless and organized, he did the dishes and put everything back in it's rightful place.

  
It didn't take him that long to complete the task, so he went back to his and Minseok's room. He turned on the TV and found a drama to watch on Netflix.

 

After an hour of lounging around, there was a loud knock on the front door.

 

Confusion and slight fear for the unknown person, or thing, behind the door attached to his expression. Who was knocking? Chanyeol didn't have any friends and Minseok's friends never really came over during the week so he was puzzled.

 

The tall male walked over and looked through the peep whole. It was a stranger. Maybe he was the landlord or something? Do they even have landlords in a place like this? Chanyeol was unsure but cracked the door open a bit, peaking through it.

 

"W-who are you?" He questioned in a shaky tone.

 

"Hello, Chanyeol. I'm private investigator Huang," the unfamiliar man introduced himself, holding papers in his hands.

 

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked dumbly. _Chanyeol, he literally just said he was a private investigator! Of course, he would know your name!_ he mentally face palmed. He blushed as he realized the stupidity of his question. "I-I mean what do you want?"

 

The investigator raised the papers up a bit. "This has all the information you need."

 

"O-okay…" he reached for the envelope and the investigator handed them to him, nodding to him before walking away without another word.

 

Chanyeol watched him walk away and then closed the door, gulping as he looked at the envelope and thought about what could potentially be inside. He locked the door and walked over to the couch.

 

The couch cushions went down under his weight and Chanyeol simply stared at the large orange envelope. He hesitated when he moved to open it, afraid of what might be in there.

 

Isn't there a saying for this?

 

"Never take candy from a stranger," they said and quoted, except in this situation, the candy was a big envelope and the stranger was a private investigator.

 

How was he to know he was a real private investigator? He didn't even see a badge or anything!

 

Okay, now he's just psyching himself out.

 

Chanyeol reached for the flap of the envelope and pulled it open, reaching inside and pulling out the contents inside. He set the single piece of paper on top of the envelope and he shock pushed it's way through his mind and heart as he read what was there.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes and it was almost like he was frozen in shock.

 

***

 

He didn't hear when his boyfriend entered and started calling his name, Chanyeol was too busy freaking out about the paper inside the envelope.

 

As his mind spun from all the crying, he tried to process what the note said, questioned his whole entire life of that note.

 

Chanyeol had his hands in his hair and was almost sobbing, feeling his mind spin without any way of stopping it so he could just think properly for one second.

 

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol!" Minseok found him on the floor of their room, bending down and taking his face in his hands. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"  
 

"Th-the note." he barely got out, letting his gaze drift over to the note that was left on the floor.

 

Minseok looked at it and then back at Chanyeol. "What is it?" He moved away and picked it up, reading what was on it. "Is-is this for real?" he looked back at him and held the paper up.

 

"Yeah, a-a private investigator delivered it. They want to meet me at some fancy place." Chanyeol told him, now pulling his knees up to his chest.

 

"Do you want to go, Chanyeol?"   Minseok asked, more focused on caring for Chanyeol than what was on the note.

 

Chanyeol only swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I-I don't know."

 

Minseok nodded in understanding. "Okay, baby, just don't think about it right now. How about I give you bath and then we can lay down and talk about it, hmm? Does that sound alright?"

 

"I-I'm not a little kid…" Chanyeol stuttered and pouted at his boyfriend.

 

The elder smiled. "I know, Chanyeollie, you're right. Just let me take care of you alright? I promise, you'll feel way better."

 

The younger male nodded slowly before he was coaxed up into following Minseok to the bathroom where he started a bath.

 

Chanyeol watched as the steam rose from the water. When it was filled a little more than half way, Minseok switched it to cold water to cool it down a bit. He turned it off after another bit of time passed before moving over to Chanyeol.

 

Like one would with a child, Minseok helped Chanyeol take off his clothes, smirking as he watched Chanyeol pout at the treatment.

 

He teased the younger by pinching his cheek lightly and saying, "Come on, baby, let's get you in the bath."

 

Chanyeol swatted his hands away and blushed, getting up and removing his boxers before quickly stepping into the bath.

 

Minseok bent over the edge and put some shampoo in his hands. He pushed his hands into Chanyeol's hair, massaging the gel like liquid into his hair to make it lather up and wash the dirt out of his hair.

 

The younger relaxed into the soothing motion, closing his eyes as he felt the way Minseok ran his hand through his hair or massaged his palmed against his scalp. His body relaxed - melted - into his older boyfriend's touch.

 

Soon enough, Minseok rinsed his hair and then washed his body with soap.

 

It felt good and his mind had drifted away from the dreaded topic, one that in the back of his mind, he knew, he was going to have to face sooner or later. He was just glad Minseok said later.

 

All to quickly, Minseok was drying him off and dressing him in comfortable pajama clothes which allowed him to relax further. Chanyeol just let him continue, closing his eyes every now and then as he let the touches sooth him into silence.

 

Minseok had finally laid down with the younger and collected him into his arms so he could find comfort, the taller sighing and resting his head on the elders chest.

 

"Are you tired, baby?" Minseok asked, pushing back his hair to reveal wide, puppy dog eyes staring at him.

 

Chanyeol only nodded, the exhaustion from crying settling over his mind.

 

A smile broke out on the elders face as he continued to stroke Chanyeol's hair back. "Okay, but we can't go to sleep until you give me an answer about what you're going to do about them." Chanyeol whined, pouted and turned his head away. "Seriously, baby, I need you to decide now so we can take the time to prepare for when you meet them."

 

The younger sighed and looked at Minseok, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. "I-I want to meet with them."

 

His boyfriend nodded. "Are you sure about this, Yeollie?"

 

"Yes, I am." Chanyeol told his boyfriend. "But, you-you have to come with me."

 

Minseok gave him a weird look. "Baby, I was coming with you whether you wanted me to or not."

 

Chanyeol only giggled at his boyfriend's proclamation. "That's good."

 

"We can sleep now, okay? We'll figure out the details later, just sleep for now, baby." Minseok said and Chanyeol agreed, closing his eyes and easily drifting off to sleep.

 

***

 

There they sat, right in front of him. They looked the same, however, it was easy to tell the age had gotten to them. Their faces showed uncertain emotions.

 

Was it a good thing or a bad thing? He didn't know.

 

Chanyeol and Minseok had only arrived minutes ago and Chanyeol was internally freaking out. He was glad that Minseok was there because his boyfriend always knew that he could help him with his presence and keep him in check if things started getting out of hand. As of right now, he felt a hand slip into his own and squeeze tightly.

 

The youngest there had placed his hand on the table, looking at how much it contrasted on the white cloth over the table. It was almost shockingly white and now that he thought of it, the whole place was a pure white, going against the negative vibe surrounding the table.

 

"It-it's so nice to see you, Chanyeol." His mother placed her hand on his with a wide smile.

 

"Yeah, we really missed you all these years." His father added, giving him a small smile that made Chanyeol question if they were truly being genuine.

 

"Hm…" was all he replied with, making no move to return either of their gestures. He didn't want to answer them but that's the only way he'd get to know why they called him there. "Um, so, why-why did you ask me here today?"

 

His father cleared his throat. "Well, we were hoping to tell you this in private-" his eyes glanced at Minseok in a annoyed (?) way.

 

Chanyeol interrupted him. "Whatever I know, he knows."

 

"Oh, I-I see…are you two, by any chance-" this time it was his mother that was interrupted.

 

"Lovers? Yes, we are." Minseok brought up their hands to show just how tightly they were clinging onto each other.

 

A flash of disgust went through each of his parents' eyes, leaving as quickly as it came.

 

"Well, that's quite the surprise, Chanyeol. I never expected you would turn out," she paused, "gay."

 

Chanyeol only kept his eyes down and nodded as he replied. "Yeah…" was all he could breathe out.

 

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself, son?" His father spoke up this time.

 

"Um, I-I write music in my free time and like to read a lot. I don't go to university, it just wasn't for me." Chanyeol told them, not having a lot to tell as he mostly did what he listed.

 

"That's interesting, but you should be going to university." Mr. Park gave his input, "You can't always rely on a relationship, especially if you know they have the potential to not last."

 

The younger furrowed his eyebrows, giving the white table cloth a confused look. "D-did you just imply that our relationship wasn't going to last?"  
 

Mrs. Park threw an almost panicked look to her husband before quickly reassuring Chanyeol. "No! No! He was only saying that going to university would help to contribute to your relationship. That's all."

 

"Oh…" he could only respond, his eyebrows unfurrowing the slightest bit.  Chanyeol felt his head and heart conflicting, and if he was being honest, he just wanted this over with so he didn't have to see either of them ever again.

 

 _What did they even wanna talk about?_ Chanyeol thought to himself, still not able to find the answer after hours of filing through his brain.

 

Chanyeol looked over at Minseok, who, in turn, looked back at him. A small smile made it’s way onto the elders face, Minseok having noticed the anxiety coursing through his veins. He felt a squeeze to his hand and his anxiety calm down a bit.

 

The younger turned his gaze back to his disconnected parents, who had been speculating their interaction.

 

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Chanyeol asked, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

 

His mother smiled and leaned forward again, clutching his free hand tightly as if she thought it would help her out with what she was going to say next. "Chanyeol, we…we want you to be our son again."

 

The youngest froze, his eyes unblinking, his mouth shut, and nose barely pushing out the carbon dioxide and taking in the oxygen. "W-what?" he managed to whisper.

 

Mr. Park leaned more towards his side and nodded. "Yes, Chanyeol, we want you back, we want our son back."

 

"All those years, we've regretted our decision to give you away. We missed you dearly and I'd love it if you agreed to be our son again and come live with us." Mrs. Park told him, a hopeful smile planted on her lips.

 

Chanyeol slowly shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I-If you really wanted me back, you-you would've found me sooner."

 

"We tried, Chanyeol, but you were so lost in the foster care system, we didn't think we'd ever find you again. But we did and now we want to make up for all the lost time." Mr. Park replied, a solemn look attached to his face.

 

They were lying. He knew it, but he couldn't help the swell of hope filling his chest at the chance of getting his parents back. He hated himself for it.

 

"What do you mean you want me to live with you?" Chanyeol questioned further, his mind contemplating it.

 

"We want you to come back to Seoul with us. There, we'll teach you everything about the company and how to run it and everything, it'll be such a wonderful opportunity, Chanyeol, and much more realistic than that pipe dream of music." Mrs. Park answered, her hand still stretched towards where Chanyeol's used to be.

 

Chanyeol took a moment. "You want me to leave everything here, just to be with you? Everything that's ever been good to me, everyone that's been good to me….you want me to just give up?"

 

Music, the book store, the café…Minseok. He'd be leaving all that, was it too much to pay for such a thing as wanting to be with his parents. He may not have a lot of things listed, but they were so much bigger and gave so much more support than his parents ever did, even as a little kid before they kicked him to the curb.

 

Chanyeol looked to his lover, wishing to find the answer in him, even though he knew he had to figure it out for himself. But Minseok only continued to watch Chanyeol's parents, allowing Chanyeol the chance to think for himself without bias weighing his answer.

 

"Chanyeol, this is a great opportunity. Just think about it, you'll be successful, proud of yourself and not like you are now, leeching off someone else for happiness." Mr. Park didn't seem to have a filter and Chanyeol took great offence to what he said.

 

Was he leeching off of Minseok? He-he never thought about it that way.

 

 _No!_ Chanyeol thought to himself. _He's trying to get into your head, trying to make you question you're relationship. Believe in it, trust that Minseok loves you and that you reciprocating that love is enough._

 

"No." Chanyeol stated firmly, his grip on Minseok's hand tightening. "I won't give it up. You would have found me sooner if you really wanted me back, you wouldn’t blatantly lie to my face, you wouldn't try to take me away from what makes me happy."

 

Mrs. Park was shocked and pulled her arm back to her side. "Chanyeol, such an accusation will not be tolerated, we are your parents-"

 

" _Were_ my parents until you gave me up. I was never in the foster care system, I was stuck in an orphanage ever since the day you left me there." Chanyeol called them out.

 

Mr. Park interjected. "Look, Chanyeol, we're giving you a much better opportunity at life then being some gay, wannabe artist."  
 

Chanyeol scoffed, glancing down at his plate before looking back up to his "parents". "So what if I'm gay? At least I actually have someone that will support me and love me and not want to change into whatever they want."

 

Mrs. Park was having none of it. "Chanyeol, when that car pulls up to take us home, you are getting in that car and we are taking you home. End of discussion." she demanded, her voice hissing like the snake he knew she was.

 

"Actually, ma'am, Chanyeol is past the legal age to decide when and where he wants to go. Any further force to get him into that car, I will step in and call the police with information on your premediated kidnapping." Minseok interrupted, unwilling to let his boyfriend go that easily.

 

Mr. Park glared at Minseok menacingly. "You're not in this. Stay out of it before I personally have you kicked out of this restaurant."

 

Minseok only smirked in reply and attempted (purposely failed) to keep the snort he felt coming up. "I'd seriously like to see you try. You don't know who I am."

 

Mrs. Park was stunned in her place, sputtering out her next answer. "Ch-chanyeol, are you seriously going to let him speak to your father that way?"

 

"I have no control over what he says and I am certainly not defending someone who has only been insulting me half the time." Chanyeol glared at her, forcing away the tears of sadness away from his eyes. He couldn't afford to show them weakness, couldn't afford to show his vulnerability.

 

"Chanyeol, we love you-" she was interrupted.

 

"No, you don't!" Chanyeol exploded, seething with hurt and anger. "Stop lying! I know you don't! You won't take me away from Minseok and you won't take me away from my home!"

 

Mrs. Park's expression changed suddenly, it was hard and angry. "We never wanted you back." she spat out to him with a glower. "We were happier once we got rid of you. A gay, untalented boy is so disappointing anyway, we only wanted you so you could take over our company. We never loved you and we never will."

  
Chanyeol released Minseok's hand and speed walked out of the restaurant, the tears finally breaking loose from the mental restraints.

 

Minseok gave one last glaring look to Chanyeol's parents before getting up and walking to where Chanyeol exited. He found the younger with his back turned to the door.

 

Chanyeol had his hands in his hair and was glad that the lobby was empty. He was so angry and so sad. How could they do this to him? How could they be such terrible people as to let him experience these kinds of emotions?

 

The tall male was turned around by his shoulders, his eyes meeting Minseok's.

 

Minseok frowned a bit at the sight of his crying boyfriend.

 

"They-they can't do that! They-they can't do this to me, Minseokie! They can't!" Chanyeol exploded, taking his hands from his hair and using them to emphasize.

 

The older hated seeing his boyfriend like this and wished he could take the feeling away but knew he was powerless in doing so. "I know, baby. I know." he reached up and cupped Chanyeol's face, the pads of his thumbs rubbing against the younger's soft cheeks.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Minseok and pulled his closer, leaning his head down and laying his forehead on his shoulder.

 

"It's okay, you can let it out. I'm right here, I always will be." Minseok told him reassuringly.

 

***

 

Chanyeol was okay now. It still hurt to think about his parents and how they didn't love him, but every time he thought about that lost love, he remembered that his whole heart was already filled to the brim with Minseok's love.

 

Lately the elder had been showering him with it, giving him random kisses, doing little things like petting his hair or tugging on his ears playfully at random moments. It was all out of affection and he absolutely loved it.

 

Chanyeol doesn't need his parents, all he needs is Minseok.

 

Minseok has always been there for him ever since they started dating, he's been there for him through the rough times, he's been there for him through the moments when Chanyeol was really insecure about himself.

 

His insecurities became his best features, his lonely heart was now dripping with all the love it couldn't hold in one place, his mind was cleansing itself of negativity towards himself. Minseok did all that. He only had Minseok to thank.

 

Before Chanyeol was always suffering, no matter where he went. And it wasn't the people in the area or the feeling of the place or the place in general, it was him.

 

Chanyeol had the option of seeing the brighter side, but he had never known it. The brighter side didn't exist in his mind because all the times he even tried to touch the brighter side, it was always taken away and he believed that he wasn't good enough or no matter how much he tried, he'd always be denied access to it. He believed he did not hold the power to see the brighter side, that he didn't deserve to see the brighter side.

 

Minseok showed him that he does deserve it.

 

Chanyeol is still going to need time to get over other insecurities and negativities, however, he'll have Minseok and he knows that Minseok will help him through it.

 

This is what Chanyeol had been pondering over the last couple of days since the incident with his parents. It took up so much in his mind that he was currently missing the show he started watching not too long ago.

  
The younger got up and headed to Minseok's office. He knocked and heard a quiet "come in" before entering. He was met with a big smile on Minseok's face, making the corners of Chanyeol's lips start tugging upwards.

 

"Hey, Yeollie." Minseok greeted him, leaning back in his chair and patting his lap as a way to tell Chanyeol to sit on him.

 

Chanyeol obeyed and sat down, leaning into Minseok's strong hold. "Hello." he replied quietly, pushing his head into the crook of Minseok's neck.

 

Minseok chuckled lightly, rubbing Chanyeol's back as he turned and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?"

 

Chanyeol nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

"Good." the elder pushed back some hair from his boyfriend's eyes. "You are absolutely adorable, Channie, you remind me of a puppy, especially when you pout." he leaned down and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's lips.

 

Chanyeol unconsciously pouted. "I do not." he whined with a light blush.

 

"Yes, you do and it is so cute." Minseok caressed his cheek lightly.

 

The younger looked up at his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip before calling his name. "Minseokie?"

 

The elder looked down at him. "Yes?"

 

"What would you have done if I went with my parents?" Chanyeol wondered aloud, staring at Minseok.

 

"Nothing."

 

…so that was not the answer he was expecting and it must've showed on his face because Minseok kept going.

 

"I wouldn't do anything because it's what you want. Chanyeol, you deserve to have a family and I get it if I'm not enough to replace all that sorrow. I would do anything to make you happy, and if that means letting you go so you can be with your family, then so be it. I love you, but no one, not me nor yourself, should get in the way of your happiness." Minseok explained, staring deeply into Chanyeol's eyes.

 

Chanyeol stared back, feeling his cheeks go red at Minseok's words. "I would've never chosen them over you. If they really did love me, then they would be happy about being apart of my life and getting to see every now and then."

 

"You're special, Yeollie. Not everyone can see, but I can. And as long as you love me, I'll be okay. We'll be okay." the elder took a deep breath and smiled at his boyfriend before it turned into a sly smirk. "Plus, I knew you would stay with me."

 

His cheeks grew scarlet. "H-how?"

 

Minseok smoothed over his bottom lip with his thumb. "When they started lying to you. If you didn't catch them in the lie, then I would've. I said I'd do nothing, but I didn't say I wouldn't fight before you made your decision."

 

Chanyeol couldn't resist the happy, luminate smile spreading on his lips at Minseok's response. "I-I really, really love you, Minseokie."

 

"I love you too, Chanyeol."

 

The kiss they shared was chaste, yet dripped with sweetness. The passion, the love, the sentiment, everything was poured into it and neither could stop thinking about how such a simple kiss could relay such an impactful message. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All Kudos and comments are appreciated! Happy I could entertain you with some fluffy Xiuchan.


End file.
